femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie (Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea)
Julie is a villainess who appears in the 1960's science fiction/action series Voyage to the bottom of the sea (USA ABC Net 1964 - 1968) 'Episode -' The price of doom (first US broadcast 12 October 1964) 'Played by - 'Jill Ireland (1936 - 1990) 'Story -' Dr Reisner, a scientist who formerly worked in Nazi Germany, along with his assistant, Julie, are aboard the Seaview submarine. The vessel is heading towards an arctic station which has been conducting experimemts with algae, which, it is hoped, might be a rich source of food in the future. Dr Reisner has been working on this project for many years. However, exposure to heat seems to cause the algae to grow and turn into an uncontrollable vegatitive monster. The personnel on the ice station are killed by it. Arriving at the ice station, Dr Reisner, Julie, and the Seaview crew find it has been destroyed and the personnel have vanished, though they have no clue as to how this has happened. They unearth the scientific notes left by the dead scientists. But a hostile power which seeks to control this research has had an agent aboard the Seaview all along. That agent being Julie. She has planted a bomb to destroy the submarine, and was going to be picked up at the ice station with the records of the scientists. She tries not to leave the ice station with the others and goes into hysterics when they try to bring her along - she's knocked out and taken aboard the Seaview (her escape plane had actually been destroyed by a Seaview missile). While she is unconscious in the sick bay, her bomb goes off, crippling the sub. Meanwhile, algae particles Dr Reisner has brought from the ice station have grown and mutated and are rampaging through the sub, threatening to kill everyone on board. After regaining consciousness, toting a gun, Julie heads down towards the missile room, intending to escape from the Seaview on a mini sub. She knows nothing about the mutated algae. She holds the crew at bay with her pistol and, despite being warned that the killer algae is behind it (thinking it's a trick) opens a door, wounding Admiral Nelson with a bullet as she does so - backing through she screams as the waiting mutated algae engulfs her. Dr Reisner slams the door shut. Julie is plant food. Admiral Nelson and Dr Reisner find a way of killing the algae, the repaired Seaview sails off for its next adventure 'Appearance -' Beautiful blonde in her late 20s. 'Character -' She totally ruthless, as we can see by her sabotage of the Seaview. While she holds the crew at bay with her gun she gives a smug speech about how her side will win as they are strong and ruthless and will thus come to dominate everyone else. Dr Reisner responds to this, saying he had experience of people like the ones she worked for when he was in Nazi Germany, and such people lose in the end...as Julie's fate illustrates! 'Weapons -' Automatic pistol. 'Fate -' Eaten alive by giant mutated algae. 'Notes -' - At the time this episode was made Jill Ireland was married to David McCallum. She later married Charles Bronson - Voyage to the bottom of the Sea featured fewer and fewer female characters during the course of its 4 seasons. Jill is a rare "Voyage" female villain. . - The episode was written by Harlan Ellison under the name he used to dissociate himself from some of his scripts, Cordwainer Bird. JULIE 1.png|Julie 1 JULIE 2.png|Julie 2 JULIE 3.png|Julie 3 JULIE 4.png|Julie 4 JULIE 5.png|Julie 5 JULIE 6.png|Julie 6 JULIE 7.png|Julie 7 JULIE 8.png|Julie 8 JULIE 9.png|Julie 9 JULIE 10.png|Julie 10 JULIE 11.png|Julie 11 julie new.gif|Julie gif 1 Julie 2.gif|Julie gif 2 julie 3.gif|Julie gif 3 Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Double Agent Category:Explosives Category:Knocked Out Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Scientist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Eaten Alive Category:Fate: Deceased